


umaga

by himamocas



Category: El Filibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, WOO LAST EL FILI FANFIC HERE WE GO, i was planning to wait until independence day but that's rood my dudes, longganisa, sinakto ko pa talaga sa araw na umalis si george devalier hhh, the one thing i regretted when my twt was still el-noli centered was this one ship, they just talk about longganisa, what is the point of this fanfic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: the aroma of coffee was enough for isagani to wake upthisearly in the morning. placido shouldn't have added more sugar, really. basilio gets worked up over his lack of ability to cook something.(just another morning with the boyfriends.)





	umaga

**Author's Note:**

> stop sleeping on this ship pls

Isagani hates waking up in the morning, especially at an ungodly time like  _five am_.

 

But when he does, he'd always meet the scent of _barako_ in the midst of his dreams. (And finally after all this time, the good dreams have come back to his subconscious after months of weeping over the loss of the likes such as Paulita.)  The smell would pervade his nostrils—enough, as it seems, for his sight to greet the illuminated ceiling. (Isagani honestly thought that a light this bright was a bad idea for his eyes. Basilio would always intrude, spewing nonsense about the physics of light and electricity and whatnot. Placido would just side-look at him, the message being very obvious for the man to never bring up about this ever again. But still, he hates it.) And, as he expects, his two adorable boyfriends have gotten up way earlier than he did. (Seriously, how do they do that?)

 

He wastes no time, however. He has a case to review today and his client  _will_ kill him if he shows up in his own office, late. So, with a groan, the poet gets up and trudges his way to the bathroom where he washes his hair, sticks the deodorant on his armpits, and brushes his teeth. (He took a shower last night, anyways. Things should be fine at the very least.)

 

He goes back to their shared room, now even more awake than ever. Isagani gets into his usual work attire: a dark blue vertical-striped suit (which is almost too big for his size, seeing that allowance was needed) with a dark green striped tie, a pair of black pants, and his usual black shoes. He makes a mental note to get his suitcase, which he does not want to see for a while, especially after last week's incident.

 

The poet makes his way down the stairs just in time to see Placido setting the table. It is unfortunate, however, that they get a day off on a Tuesday and he doesn't.

 

"Morning..."

 

Placido sneaks a small smile and gives him a kiss on the cheek when he sees Isagani approaching him.

 

"Just wait. Breakfast will be in a few minutes."

 

Isagani laughs. "Did Basilio forget how to turn the stove on again?"

 

Placido laughs with him. "It seems to be the case."

 

They keep this conversation to a minimum noise as a certain Basilio hearing it would only lead them to a nagging coming from them.

 

Placido stands up and takes the mug of newly-brewed coffee before setting it at Isagani's usual place. Isagani takes the mug and drinks, allowing the scalding  _barako_ envelop his throat with so much heat that he almost thinks that it was going to set itself on fire.

 

"A bit too sweet..."

 

"I heard that your client this week is extra shitty."

 

Isagani laughs again. "That sounds about right." He puts the cup of coffee on top of his plate. "Some people can never really be satisfied even if someone's trying to rid off even a fraction of the total amount of corruption living among the citizens of this country."

 

He jumps to another topic. "What do you and Basilio plan to do today, anyways?"

 

Placido sighs. "Ran out of groceries. Let's just hope that Basilio knows where he's going this time. Last time, he got us into an amusement park instead of the supermarket."

 

"Yikes."

 

And then, a voice from the next room echoes.

 

"Shut up! That was one time!"

 

Isagani rolls his eyes and smiles. "Says the person who singlehandedly ruined our reservation by driving all of us to Pampanga instead."

 

"Not to mention that we paid for  _more_ than what we were supposed to."

 

"You guys are mean. I'm going to make sure that breakfast takes longer than your sorry asses will ever resist hunger."

 

Placido huffs. "You turned the stove off. It means breakfast is ready. Or do you just want to let our food get cold?"

 

It's normal for them at this point. Basilio isn't exactly a morning person.

 

"Fine, fine."

 

Out comes Basilio with two plates. One, of longganisa. The other, of scrambled eggs.

 

"Shit, that looks good."

 

"For a beginner."

 

"Please. I'm trying."

 

He sets them on the table, goes up to Isagani, and kisses him.

 

"You know I still love you, right?"

 

Basilio huffs. Afterwards, he settles down on his own seat before they begin eating. Placido takes a bite of his longganisa before letting out a, "Mmmmmm."

 

"We should probably treat Basilio this Saturday for finally making a decent longganisa."

 

"Hey-!"

 

Isagani hums. "You're right, Placi. Basilio hasn't been good to our kitchen for the last two weeks."

 

"You seriously don't need to do that! I can cook a decent longganisa any time!"Basilio interjects, flustered. Placido giggles softly. Isagani takes another sip of coffee. Basilio pouts.

 

"Besides, you don't normally side with Placido when it comes to my cooking. Unless—"

 

And Basilio just  _loses_ it with the death glare he gives to the other. Placido stares back, confused.

 

"What?"

 

"Did you put poison in his drink?"

 

They remain silent for a while. Placido look at him, even more confused.

 

"The fuck are you talking about? I swear, I didn't."

 

"Can confirm,"Isagani puts his drink down. "Except...it _is_ a bit more sweet compared to the others."

 

Strike two. Basilio's eyebrows are already furrowing.

 

"Basi, chill. I don't think the amount of sugar will depend on who Isagani will side with."

 

"Plus you have to admit it. The longganisa you've been making up until yesterday tasted like shit."

 

"I-"

 

So they spend the morning like this, Basilio sulking in his chair, barely even touching his food. Isagani sighs. He stands up, walks to Basilio, crouches down, and kisses his cheek.

 

"It takes time to learn something that is foreign to your knowledge, Basilio. One day, you'll be able to cook decently as well. Or get directions and location right."

 

"Yeah. Sorry for the teasing. But I must say that I'm proud. It didn't take you to Juanito levels at least."Placido shrugs.

 

(It took Juanito a whole month to cook one, decent omelette.  _One_.)

 

Basilio smiles. Just like that. Placido shakes his head. As much as he loves his boyfriend to heavens, he still can't understand the fuss over this.

 

(He tries to, for both of his boyfriends. He just needs to try even harder.)

 

"Thanks, guys."

 

"Well, anyways. I have to head off."

 

But Basilio does not let go, only gripping onto his waist even more. Just as Isagani is ready to get his arms off, Placido stands up and hugs the both of them (a hand on Basilio's shoulder and the other on Isagani's).

 

"I love you weirdos so much."

 

"Look who's talking."

 

They laugh. Isagani smiles, not minding if the clock is already striking to six.

 

The client can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is apoy_at_langis btw! I just changed,,,,everything,,,,HAHAHA)
> 
> As always, feel free to drop by on my twitter @yukiransumii!
> 
> (Now back to making that lesbian band party shit)


End file.
